


【爱忠】禁区

by aaaoi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 有SM情节注意。第八话衍生。“我会让你用身体记住，狗是违抗不了主人的。”
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Kudos: 13





	【爱忠】禁区

“我会让你用身体记住，狗是违抗不了主人的。”

封闭的房间里，爱之介背对着菊池忠，重复着赛场上所说。

菊池忠没有回答，只是注视着他的背影，这个他一直以来跟随的人。

如果说，从一开始二人之间的关系就是个错误的话，那就将这种错误进行到底吧。

不论是多么过分的命令，菊池忠也从未违抗过。是出于本能，出于歉意，还是出于其他什么东西，他甚至自己都不能确定。

“伸手。”爱之介的声音比往常更加不带温度，是命令一般的语气。

在意识到他想做什么的时候，菊池忠瞳孔微微张大，但还是遵从了命令将手伸了过去。

是手铐。

咔哒一声扣上了锁扣，冰冷的金属撞击声在安静的房间里格外明显。这是房间内的某处暗室，用来存放一些见不得人的资料和别的东西，是只有两人知道的禁区。

“那么、不听话的狗有什么下场呢？”爱之介捏着他的下巴抬起来，眼神异常冰冷。

即使是被这样威胁了，菊池忠的表情依旧没什么波澜，就仿佛这是一件稀松平常的事情一样，只是顺从地抬头看着这个男人，双手被扣在了身后，只要稍微动弹就会被沉甸甸的金属硌得生疼。

他知道爱之介要做什么，目光游离在办公桌的一角，没记错的话那里有一根软鞭，还有……项圈。而他那副显然一切都在预料之中的眼神让爱之介非常不爽。软鞭拍打过手背的力道不算太重，但也足够留下几道红印，泛起痛感的手背颤抖了一下，但仍然没有反抗的意思。

“回答我啊，忠。”软鞭丢在一旁，爱之介抚摸过他的手背，在上面轻轻噬咬了一番让本就发红的皮肤更鲜艳了一点。

“会被惩罚。”菊池忠语气平淡地回答他。

“这不是惩罚，是……爱啊。”爱之介听到他的答案有些不满，又把手铐往上扣了一些。

是爱吗？或许如此吧，菊池忠抬起头，思绪有些漂移不定，眼前这个男人的身影和当年那个躲在墙角的少年重叠，转眼之间一切都变了，似乎又有什么没有变。

爱之介不紧不慢地解开了菊池忠西装的扣子，为他戴上了刚刚拿出来的项圈。连结在项圈上面的是两根细长的绳索，拿近了才发觉绳索的末端是一个小夹子。冰凉的金属质感贴在皮肤上忍不住又颤抖了一下，乳夹摩挲过皮肤的力道很轻似爱抚一般，但夹上的瞬间确有一股生疼的感觉。

“呃……”一向沉静的幽绿色眼瞳鲜少地泛起了一丝惊恐，但片刻后又恢复了平静。

为什么永远看起来都这么平静，为什么这样的平静会触怒到爱之介心底里的什么东西，让他总是在菊池忠的面前失控。明明自己是完美的、无懈可击的，面对他的时候却总觉得被冲昏头脑甚至想要狠狠地摧毁。

“跪下。”把一只沾满凉液的跳蛋塞入他的下体的同时，爱之介下了新的命令。

冷冰冰的大理石地板硌得膝盖也有些痛感，菊池忠半跪在地上抬头仰视着他，即便是跪姿看起来也并不狼狈，像是等候命令的执事。来自身下的震动感让他紧绷着小腹，但也并未有半分言语，只是咬紧了下唇。

鉴于菊池忠的手还是被紧缚着的状态，爱之介松开了自己的腰带解放了已经涨大的性器。还没等他发话，菊池忠就已经自觉过来含住用力吸吮。

“啊……不错，这才有狗的样子。”爱之介似乎很满意，指腹轻轻抚摸过身前的黑色脑袋。

舌尖从柱身底端环绕到顶端，在凹陷的部位打了个转，一下下的吞吐让柱身更加硬挺了三分，前面分泌出来的透明液体从唇缝里低落在地板上。扣紧黑色脑袋的手指更加使力，在柔软的黑发中找寻着支撑点。

“可以了，忠。”爱之介抽离了他的唇边，同时握着他脖子上的项圈顺势示意他起来。

那个被放置在私密部位的跳蛋已经将用来润滑的液体弄得到处都是，看起来不需要再做什么准备工作。爱之介抚摸过他光滑的皮肤，如同在触摸一件艺术品一般，他亲手调教的成果、最近却忤逆了他。S赛场上突然出现的Snake、录像中压低的红色帽檐、以及被破掉的记录，一切都被猝不及防地打乱了。

明明自己是个背叛者，却现在做出一副圣母般的模样。

爱之介泄愤一般地把他拎起来背朝上扔在了办公桌前，抽出了还在震动的跳蛋丢在旁边直接插入他的身体。被灼热的硬物直接捅入深处，绿色的瞳孔微微张大，想要发出叫声最终还是咬紧了嘴唇，被铐住的双手不住地在身后晃动，但带来的只是更加明显的痛感。

“狗要有狗的自觉，给我叫出来。”爱之介不知什么时候抄起了刚刚被放在一旁的软鞭，直接抽在了面前的臀部上留下了一道红痕。

“哈啊……！”终于还是忍不住压抑的呻吟声，如他所愿还是叫了出来，分不清是因为快感或是痛感，意识在这两者之间沉浮着。

“不错，继续。”爱之介似乎感到满意，不再继续用手中的软鞭，取而代之手掌抚摸过刚刚留下的红痕，在鲜少见到阳光的白皙皮肤上格外明显。手上动作虽轻柔，身下却依然没有放过他，用力地、一下下直捣最深处，察觉到被铐在背后的双手已经成了进攻的阻碍，爱之介利落地打开了手铐解放了他的手。

骨节分明的修长双手得以自由活动，此时却不知道抓哪里比较好，办公桌上空无一物，难以寻觅到一个良好的支撑点，只得紧紧扣着光滑的桌面。整个人贴在冰凉的台面上，让下体的灼热感越发明显。

如果说让爱之介接触滑板是带他尝试禁果，那他们此刻在禁区里做的事情，是否也算禁果呢……

意识在快感冲击下逐渐涣散，已经没工夫去思考这些问题，下身传来的阵阵酥麻感仿佛要夺走了全部的呼吸，腰部被死死按在台面上，下身在不间断的交合下不由得一阵阵收缩着。

在白浊的液体喷射而出的时候脑海里已经是一团乱麻，二人的体液流在了地上和桌上，本来整洁的办公桌已经一片狼藉。

惩罚结束，爱之介放开了他，在高潮的余韵下那双绿眸终于露出一丝茫然，不再是之前的一汪沉静。

如果是禁果的话，就这么一直错上加错，似乎也不错……

在意识消散之前，他看着面前的背影，得到的又是一个警告。

“记住了吗，狗是违抗不了主人的。”

“是，少爷。”

END


End file.
